Zombies and I
by XxSecretxX
Summary: AU. The zombie apocalypse happened like it always had. When we weren't looking. We had blinked when we needed to be wide-awake. We were on a roll. New technology. Better life. Longer life. We were trying to cure this new sickness called Rahmp's disease. It shortened the life span to 20 or 30 years at most. And then we had a pill that increase the life span. Then it all went wrong.
1. Chapter 1

The zombie apocalypse happened like it always had. When we weren't looking. We had blinked when we needed to be wide-awake. We were on a roll. New technology. Better life. Longer life. We were trying to cure this new sickness called Rahmp's disease. It shortened the life span to 20 or 30 years at most. And then we had a pill that increase the life span. And then the first person got hooked. He took too many and one day the nurse came in to check on him.

She was the second.

The third person to go was my father who was trying to find a cure for thee zombies. He turned. And then everyone in the building turned. And then he came back for my witch stepmother and me. My stepmother was taken down easily. And I can't say I was that sorry for her. But as she was writhing in pain on the floor, dad was after me. I took him down with a knife in the kitchen. And then I threw my step mom out of the window of the apartment building. 20 stories up and she went splat.

The next few days were a blur. People turning left and right. The hi light was when my best friend Thalia and I found each other. After that we were untouchable. We were killing zombies left, right, up, down, north, and south.

We live in New York constantly on the move. After a few months we found Piper. She was a good fighter and a funny girl. I was pushed up to be the leader so I did. I carried my knife (a new bronze one I had found) around with me and u became good. Really, really good.

I was dangerous and it came in handy. Because there are gangs out there. Good and bad.

The bad gangs have a symbol tattooed on their left wrist or hand. Some are worse than others but they're all dangerous.

Good gangs have a symbol tattooed on their right wrist or hand. These people usually take people in and hide them an heal them.

We preferred to stay undecided. Not that we weren't offered to join. We were many, many times. But we refused. And then we fought off the offerers quickly.

And then one day everything changed.

I woke up. I had a dream that called me...what? The hero? The salvation? Something stupid like that. I got up and went to my grey pack. I searched for cans of food.

Only two.

Looks like I won't be eating today.

I quickly took the two cans and opened then and stuck spoons in them.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads." Thalia and Piper got up.

"Got breakfast for you." I put on a poker face.

"Where's yours?" Piper asked.

I knew that was coming.

"I already ate." I turned and readied the packs.

Thank god they didn't question it. They didn't need to worry themselves.

After they finished piper pulled on her pink pack, Thalia her navy blue one, and me my grey. I went out first. Time to find a new place to stay. There was a apartment complex not far from here. Unfortunately that was on a gang territory. But gang territories were the safest and that's what we needed.

I started walking out. And herd their footsteps beside me. After an hour of walking I noticed a forth pair of footprints behind us. In a swift motion I pulled my pack off and pushed the girls forward and turned to face the zombie.

Only it wasn't a zombie.

It was a boy.

"P-p-please don't hurt us." I whined

"I won't. Don't worry." He showed us his right wrist.

On it was a Greek omega.

The Demi-Gods.

They were a gang. Why did they have a healer?

"My name is Michael. I'm going to take you back to headquarters so you can be safe."

Without warning my hand struck out at his nose. I felt the cartilage shatter. And turned. "Run!" I swiftly picked up my pack and sprinted away. The girls were behind me and so was Michael. Along with two more people. "Stop!" He yelled.

"Annabeth!" Thalia cried out suddenly. "Stop!" I stopped a little confused. But she turned and ran into the arms of one of the followers.

"Jason… I thought I lost you."

Jason was her brother I realized. I walked over to Jason. He eyed me carefully but still kept Thalia in a tight embrace. "Annabeth, can we go with them. Please?" Thalia was asking. She never asked. She was all tough and death to Barbie. To see her like this… I couldn't say no. So I didn't. I just nodded and she smiled. And with that I followed three strange men back to a gang headquarters. Genius Annabeth… was all I could think.

They led us to a school building. Wasn't what I was expecting, I will admit.

Goode High School.

When I walked in I was… surprised to say the least. I didn't think there were this many of us left. But I kept my façade up. I turned to Thalia to see her doing the same. I had to nudge Piper and remind her that we were the new guys here. It was sink or swim. And I was going to swim. And even if I had to help them, they were going to swim right along with me.

"Michal!" someone yelled out. "You're bleeding!"

"Calm down Hazel. Little Amazon over here broke my nose."

I nodded at the mention of me. "Hey."

"Uh… hey. So is she going to join us?"

Why was she asking him? Shouldn't she be asking me instead of Michal? "We might. But then again we might not. We aren't a gang and we don't plan on being one."

Hazel's eyes widened. "This isn't a gang. We're a family. We don't attack unless we were first."

She spoke with surprising calmness for someone I just practically insulted.

"Look," I began, "sorry to insult you and such about the gang thing. But we really need to talk. But Hazel if you could show us to our room, that would be great."

She smiled. "You each get a room! So you can all choose a place to meet in."

I smiled and nodded. The whole way she kept talking about her boyfriend Frank, and how she loved him. Ugh. Love.

She stopped me at a regular classroom door and pointed to the next two doors down the hall. "And my room is right there next to Frank's. Later on you can paint the door you choice of color." I had noticed that other doors had pictures and names on them. Others were still the ugly bright blue.

I walked into my room followed by Thalia and Piper. "So, here is the big question. Are we staying?"


	2. Chapter 2: To stay?

**Hello my little secrets! Time for... A new chapter! sorry about the false alarm yesterday. my friend logged on and hacked me. -_- **

**Me- I won't. Never.**

**Percy- Do it.**

**Me- Make me.**

**Percy- are you sure you want that?**

**Me-... Fine. All rights go to Uncle Rick. But the plot comes from the delves of my own mind.**

**Percy- Was that so hard?**

**Me- Yes. Now let our secrets read!**

"Is there even a question? Of corse we are." Thalia said with Piper nodding.

Dang it. I knew they would do that. "Ok. Then it's settled. We're staying." Unfortunately. I sent them off to their rooms and helped them unpack their back packs. We didn't own very much. The people here had decorated the room with a bed and a desk. Very basic but that's all I needed. All the desks had been cleared out of the rooms. I had a whole class room to myself. I took out my I phone which had died not long after the apocalypse had started. I tested my luck and plugged it in. The black screen turned a lighter black and soon an apple appeared. Yes. Finally music. Soon my home screen appeared. It was an owl. I smiled and opened it up and soon music was blasting through the walls of my room.

Sail.

This is how I show my love  
I made it in my mind because  
I blame it on my A.D.D. baby

This is how an angel dies  
I blame it on my own supply  
Blame it on my A.D.D. baby

Sail.  
Sail.  
Sail.  
Sail.  
Sail.

Maybe I should cry for help  
Maybe I should kill myself (myself)  
Blame it on my A.D.D. baby

Maybe I'm a different breed  
Maybe I'm not listening  
So blame it on my A.D.D. baby

Sail.  
Sail.  
Sail.  
Sail.  
Sail.

La la la la la  
La la la la la oh.  
La la la la la,  
La la la la la oh.  
La la la la la,  
La la la la la,

Sail.  
Sail.  
Sail.  
Sail.

Sail with me into the dark  
Sail.  
Sail with me into the dark  
Sail.  
Sail with me into the dark  
Sail.  
Sail with me  
Sail.

"Um, Annabeth? It's time for dinner." I whipped around to see Hazel and nodded, promptly shutting off the music. To me, music is personal. It tells what kind of person you are and this could be a fresh start for me. they really don't need to know what kind of person I am. They don't need to know anything except the basics.

I followed Hazel down the maze of halls and in to the cafeteria where some people were serving corn and... was that a ham and cheese sandwich?! The smell told me yes and I couldn't help but wonder how they had gotten meat that wasn't spam. Hazel walked up and stepped in line. I looked around. There had to be what... 200 people? Give or take? I was amazed but i didn't show it. I surveyed the room and saw Thalia and Piper sitting with Jason and a few other people. I stepped in line and, unfortunately, ended up 10 people behind Hazel.

"So your new here?" I turned to see a guy about 18, my age, and a few others. I nodded curtly. I didn't like him. I had seen so many others like him... well never mind. "Well if you get bored, I have a few... exciting ideas." Yep this guy was exactly what I thought. A perf.

I turned around and shoved him down to his ass. "I do too, and I'm pretty sure we are not thinking the same thing."

"What's your problem?" he yelled.

I went with the smart ass answer, as usual. "Currently? You." I turned and picked up my tray.

"You little bit-" I cut him off. With my fist. I took a fight stance. He smiled and took a swing. I dodged, quite easily, might I add. After that it was a blur of fists and kicks, and for every hit he got, I probably got at least 20 more. He ended up in a headlock.

"I could kill you." I whispered in his ear. By now everyone was staring. They didn't need to hear this. "But I won't, because I am a good person." and with that I shoved his face into the floor. I picked up my tray and spun on my heel. Every one had quickly recovered, now talking rapidly.

"Annabeth!" Hazel called and waved me over. I walked over to her and sat down. "Annabeth meet Frank, Leo, Jason, Conner, Travis, Katie, Nico, Beckendorf, Silena, Grover, Juniper, Me, and Percy." she spoke without taking a breath."And you know Thalia and Piper." I nodded and soon they launched into a conversation. Talking about anything from mashed potatoes to raids they had done on places for food and such. And I launched in too. And soon Silena turned everything around.

"So Perce, what do you think of Annabeth?"

"She's a good fighter as we have all seen. But there's room for improvement."

"Really Percy?" I began. "Why don't _you_ fight me."

He stood up. "Let's do it." And soon we were all in the gym.

Truth be told, I wasn't going full throttle on that perv. Even he didn't deserve that. But I wasn't sure about Percy. (Not that I would ever let that show.) I might need to go full throttle, but I hoped not. I really didn't want to break his pretty face.

"Ready?" Percy asked once we were on a mat.

"Yeah sure. Any rules?"

"Whoever get the other off the mat, or in a headlock wins." I nodded. The he was coming at me, full speed.

I sat there and at last second evaded and grabbed his shoulder to spin him around. I brought my foot to his chest and pushed him back. He toppled off the mat.

_Wow_. That was easy. "He's a good fighter as we all have seen. But there's room for improvement." I mocked.

With that I walked out of the gym with Thalia and Piper at my heels.

Once back in my room, Thalia and Piper gushed with pride. "- they were going on and on about how good a fighter he was and and you took him down in- what, 30 seconds?" Piper said. Thalia kept her cool and laid back face on but she was clearly proud of me too.

"Hey guys." I turned my head to see Hazel, Juniper, Katie, and Silena walk in to my room.

"Well come on in." I said rolling my eyes. But truth be told, I was glad they were here.

"Will do." said Katie jokingly.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Thalia suddenly blurted out. It was a very Thalia thing to do.

"Yeah, here gimmie a sec. Let me call the guys." Juniper said, pulling out her phone. In the end we had Piper's phone on speakers, playing music, a bag of chips that were stale, and a game plan of what games to play. First Truth or dare. Then spin the bottle. Then another game of truth or dare. This was going to be fun.

**There we go my little secrets! I hope you enjoyed it! Again sorry for the false alarm yesterday! I will try to update tomorrow. No promises. I have a math test the day after tomorrow so it all depends if i can cram in a small chapter! Alright I hoped you enjoyed my lovely little secrets!**

** -XxSecretxX**


	3. Chapter 3: Games that go insane

**Hello secrets! my day sucked so I was like: Screw homework I'm gonna write a new chapter! so I did.**

**Percy: Let's not do this again secret.**

**Me: We're gonna have to. **

**Percy: Say it secret. **

**Me: No!**

**Percy: _Say it! _**

**Me: NO!**

**Percy: (takes out riptide, pen form) Don't make me uncap this.**

**Me:... Fine. all rights go to Rick Riordan. But the plot is mi-**

**Percy: ok thats enough.**

**Me: you're right... Let the secrets read!**

We sat in a circle in Jason's room. We moved there because he had a lot of pillows to sit on. "So," Started Piper, "The rules are simple, refuse to do a truth, remove a piece of clothing. Refuse to do a dare, remove two. Jewelry is not clothing. With that... Jason, truth or dare?"

He thought for only a molment before spitting out "Truth." I snickered. He was in over his head. Piper was the queen of truth on truth or dare. Meanwhile Thalia and I sat on the dare side. Of corse I was queen and she was princess.

"What turns you off? And what turns you on?"

Jason blanched. "Uh... I guess... I hate it when girls say they hate drama and are actually really dramatic. As for turn on... girls that cross their legs.

Piper immediately sat in a seductive pose with her legs crossed. "Like this?" Jason nodded. Ugh Piper is such a flirt.

Leo's turn. "Annabeth! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I shot out.

"Ah! I was hoping for that. In that case, Kiss me."

"Rules of the kiss?" I turned to Thalia.

"Has to be 30 seconds."

I turned to Leo. And with that I pressed my lips to his. I got a couple wolf whistles, some ooooohs, and two grunts. Not bad. I've gotten better though. After 30 seconds I pulled away and scooted to my spot. "My turn?" I asked. they nodded eagerly. they wanted revenge on Leo, and I knew it. "Nico... truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ahh, yes you mussst... um... kiss Thalia!"

He got up and pulled Thalia to her feet. I couldn't help but notice how Nico was a little taller that her. Once they started kissing, I noticed how well their forms fit together. _40 seconds _later, they pulled apart and sat down wordlessly.

"Grover Truth or dare?" Juniper asked.

"Dare."

"Kiss m-" Grover was already on it.

"Guys we might as well play spin the bottle for all we're doing." I interjected after their kiss.

They agreed and Percy went to get a bottle.

After a few minutes he came back and set the bottle in the middle. "New rules," Piper started, "The kiss must me 1 minute and must be with a different gender. Oh, and we can't talk! If you don't do it you strip 3 pieces of clothing." After some debate the new rules were final and we were spinning the bottle.

First came Piper and Jason.

Piper absolutely attacked his face. But I can't say Jason was much better. After a minute of watching them suck face, it was...

Leo and Hazel

Frank didn't like it to much and it was kind of an awkward kiss. But who am I to judge? Next was...

Juniper and Frank

Hazel didn't like it either but the kiss wasn't near as awkward as the Leo Hazel kiss. It was more a sweet friendly kiss. After that was...

Me.

Who would I be kissing? I don't know. The bottle slowed to a stop at...

Percy.

Of all the douche bags, it had to be him. the disapproving, _she needs work_ guy.

He got up smirking and helped me to the center. And then.

He. Just. Attacked.

But I handled it well. Attacking just as aggressively, if not more. We kissed for a minute, maybe more, and when we pulled apart I simply spun on my heel and sat down next to Thalia. She pinched me with a teasing expression and I just rolled my eyes. She knew my background. She understood the instinct to... well that's my business. After kissing Jason, Grover, Leo (Again!), and Nico, Percy refused to kiss me again, and stripped his shoes and his shirt, revealing perfectly tanned and toned abs. After a couple of more kisses from Hazel and Frank, I suggested Truth or dare again. All the while Percy's shirt stayed off. We ended up with Leo getting a rotten egg in his hair, Thalia with a pink tutu on, and Frank with paint all over his shirt. Then it was Percy's turn. "So, Annabeth. Truth or dare."

I really didn't want rotten egg in my hair so I picked truth.

Worst. Decision. Ever.

"So, what did you want to do with life before this apocalypse?"

I thought for a second and decided to tell the truth. Sort of. It was what I was going to have to do with my life.

"Be a professional exotic dancer."

I got a few gasps before Percy spoke again.

"You know that doesn't involve you going to collage."

With that I stood up and made my way toward the door.

"I know." I stated plainly. "Which means I was living the dream."

With that I left and ran to the gym.

I hacked away at the dummies for hours. And then when I ran out of dummies, I went outside to take on the zombies. "Hey zombies!" I screamed. "Come get me!" A couple popped out from their hiding spots. Then a few more. Then a few more. Then well.. lets just say a slow and steady stream of zombies streamed out. and soon I had at least 100 Zombies around me. Good. More hacking. And I worked. Judo flipping them and launching myself on to their shoulders and snapping their necks. then springing off before they could hit the ground. When all the bodies were on the ground, I ran. Away from that terrible school, away from that terrible boy, away from that terrible prison that caged me.

And for the first time, I felt free.

**Thats it my little secrets! Hope it wasn't too cheesy... heh just felt the need. I didn't feel the need to describe the truth or dare. If you want to you can imagine it. Thats all for now my lovely little secrets!**

**-XxSecretxX**


	4. Chapter 4: Changing of the Seasons

**Hi secrets! I can explain! I did not quit. Never would I ever quit on y'all. So I was up in the mountains this weekend and I didn't have ANY internet. Sucks. Thats why I couldn't post. I was going to tell you but I couldn't find the time to. Sorry. But It's here now! I also decided to start doing POV's. No one boring just the mains. So with out further ado...**

**Percy: Hold up.**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Percy: I've been here the whole time! Now, aren't you forgetting something Secret?**

**Me: I-I have no idea what your talking about.**

**Percy: _Secret_!**

**Me: _What_?**

**Percy I don't have time for this.**

**Me: Well, neither do I!**

**Percy: (Pulls out Riptide, and uncaps) Don't make me use this.**

**Me: You won't hurt me!**

**Annabeth: He might not, but I will. **

**Me: Ugh I give up! All rights go to Rick Riordan. Plot is mine. Now are we done here?**

**Percy: Should be. **

**Annabeth: Yeah, I think so.**

**Me: Great now let the secrets read!**

POV- Annabeth

I was free. It took an apocalypse, but I was finally free. Don't get me wrong, I love Thalia and Piper but... they were the worst part about leaving too. I would have to come back and face them.

And I wasn't sure I could.

What was I going to do stay out here alone for the rest of my life? I knew I could, but it just seemed... too lonely. I could be a pretty solitary person but, The rest of my life? No, I couldn't do that. It took me a minute to realize where I was. I was in the music shop that was 27 blocks away from my old apartment. I wasn't going back there and seeing my dad's rotting corpse. No. Way.

I picked up a guitar near me and began to strum. Pretty soon I was singing a Two Door Cinema Club song. Changing of the seasons.

So it's over? I didn't realize  
It's so much colder  
But it was no surprise

Did you ever  
Get to know me?  
'cause it has never been so plain to see

And when you say you won't forget me  
Well I can tell you that's untrue  
'cause every day since you left me  
I've thought less and less of you

And I've worn out all the reasons  
To keep on knocking at your door  
Could be the changing of the seasons  
But I don't love you anymore

The door is open  
You whispered to me  
As you stood frozen  
In deep uncertainty

I hope that you know  
What I am thinking  
Before you go  
With your heart sinking

And when you say you won't forget me  
Well I can tell you that's untrue  
'cause every day since you left me  
I've thought less and less of you

And I've worn out all the reasons  
To keep on knocking at your door  
Could be the changing of the seasons  
But I don't love you anymore  
Anymore  
Anymore

You said come back and spend the night  
Come back and spend the night  
With me  
You said come back and spend the night  
Come back and spend the night  
With me  
You said come back and spend the night  
Come back and spend the night  
With me  
You said come back and spend the night  
Come back and spend the night  
With me

And when you say you won't forget me  
Well I can tell you that's untrue  
'cause every day since you left me  
I've thought less and less of you

And I've worn out all the reasons  
To keep on knocking at your door  
Could be the changing of the seasons  
But I don't love you  
Anymore

I loved that song. So much. My birthmother used to sing it to me. A little harsh of a song, yes, but it was my favorite song. And hers too. So we would sing. And it was another time I felt an emotion I hadn't felt in a while.

Happiness.

And when I sang it I felt it again, I felt it again. And I calmed down.

And I began to walk back . To Goode. Yippee.

I wasn't going to go back. Maybe, it was just a test to see if my friends were worried about me.

Or if they were being selfish. My bet was they were being selfish. See, worrying would be wondering about _me_. Thinking about _me_. Trying to find _me_. Being selfish would be wondering why I left _them_. Why I didn't care about _them_. Why I hadn't told _them_ about my past. They were just prone to being selfish. It wasn't their fault. It was just what the apocalypse does to a person. That and I had been gone for about a day. That could also piss a person off.

It the distance I saw the familiar gold Goode High School letters . I immediately went into stealth mode. After even being there for just a day, I could tell the place had _major_ security. Well, as major a apocalypse security technology could be. But I got in flawlessly. Immediately I herd two familiar voices. Thalia and Piper. I snuck over to the window by the rooms where they were obviously having an argument with some one.

"You better find her. When you do I'm going to kick her ass."

That was Thalia no doubt.

"Why would she just leave us?"

That was Piper.

"You're being selfish!"

That was... Percy. And he was yelling. At them. About me. And in that moment I knew, I was going back to school right now, because Percy got it. He understood what I wanted and kind of... needed.

I hoisted myself up and through the window soundlessly. They were now yelling at each other that I was wrong and Percy backing me up saying that I should have left those needy brats years ago. A little harsh, but none the less he was on my side. Suddenly, before I could control it, I said the stupidest thing ever.

"Hey."

Thalia only took a moment before exploding at me. "What the hell Annabeth! Why would you do that?! You just left like a little bit-"

"Don't give me that _shit_ Thalia. I protected you for years. I taught you how to fight! With out me you would have died!"

"You could have died!" Piper screamed.

"No I couldn't have. the zombie's couldn't touch me! I am right here! But we will not speak about this anymore."

"What do you mean you protected me for years?" Thalia quipped. "I protected myself."

Crap now I would have to tell them that "I didn't eat most days because we didn't have enough. I didn't drink because we were almost out of water. I got dehydration once and no one knew about it."

"Annabeth..." Piper began.

"No." I cut her off. "I don't want your pity. And you don't deserve my forgiveness." I turned on my heel. I wasn't sure who I surprised more-myself or them- when I walked strait inside the room of Percy.

Blue was the first thing I saw. Then my vision cleared and I saw his bed. Reluctantly I kicked off my shoes and lay myself down on his bed. I herd yelling out side. There was a lot of swearing, and what seemed to be an occasional shove from the slight shake of the walls. After Percy won the fight, ending it by calling the selfish bitches who might be leaving pretty soon. He walked in quietly and lay down with me on the bed. "You were watching us." he said finally.

After a moment I responded "Yes..."

"Why did you come to my room?"

"You... got it. You understood that they were being selfish."

"Did I now?"

"I... I think."

"Ok."

We sat like that for a while, until I started silently crying. I tried to stop, which only caused me to make noise. Great. As soon as he heard it he wrapped his arms around me and held me while I sobbed.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's alright. You're okay." He whispered.

His lips were against my ear and then he pressed them firmly against them. My sobs died down but he still held me in his arms. I didn't move in fear he would let go. He rested his chin on my head and then one of his arms moved away. For a scary second I thought he was going to get up and tell me I could get out. But his arm soon returned with a Phone which started spouting music. He slowly helped me out of bed. And we began dancing to the music. Suddenly everything was forgotten. The apocalypse. The girls. I was here with a incredibly hot boy, dancing. And he was laughing. And I was too.

And it was amazing. And when we ran out of music, I got my phone and we listened to more. We were listening to Lightning by Alex Goot when it happened. He leaned down and kissed me. Then he pulled away. He didn't apologize, because he probably wasn't sorry. I was elated and while in the moment, I shoved him against the wall and then kissed him too.

**My Secrets are you in agony? Good cause I'm not ending here. Read forth.**

**Percy POV (You're welcome ;) )**

I was in love with Annabeth ever since she kicked me off the mat. The fact that our feelings had shown so quickly surprised me. We stayed with each

other the whole day, not even coming out for meals. We sat on the ground and just talked and talked and talked. Finally Annabeth let out the question she was dying to ask.

"Do you want to know why I was a... a stripper?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it. I don't want to put you in that situation. Not again." I thought back to truth or dare. Boy were we stupid after she left, the gym was in shreds. We found a slaughter of zombies we can only assume was her. Thalia and Pipes started cussing me out and then it happened.

"No, no, I... I want to tell you. My step mother was... for lack of a better word a bitch. My dad always sided with her, even though I know he didn't agree with her sometimes on the punishments. Most times they starved me for the day. So I got the only job I could to feed myself. After the apocalypse started I swore I would never let them starve. It is the most painful way to live. But I could handle the starvation. I had before. I was certainly the strongest, and they knew it. So they assumed I ate or I just lied to them. See where that got me. They hate me."

I held her and kissed her forehead. Then I pulled her over to the bed and helped her under the covers. "I'm going to go get us some food, okay?" She nodded and I stepped out of the room. When I got to the cafeteria I turned a couple heads. I got two plates of food. But I knew I had to talk to my friends before I went back.

"Percy!" Hazel whisper-yelled. "Whats going on with Annabeth?"

"She's fine Hazel. She just needs to be alone for a while."

"Alone with you." Grover chimed in.

"Dude, it's not like that. We're just... talking. She needed that person, so I was it."

"O-kay," Silena said, "but we all know you're lying."

"You know what? You're right. We kissed. We're dating. End of story. Now no rumors going around about this. Okay see you later." I left before they could say anything.

I was almost back to the room. And then Thalia found me. And stopped me. "Percy you have to tell her we're sorry! We are!"

"I'm not a messenger boy. But either way Annabeth's not taking messages right now. I'll tell you when she is."

"_Percy_!" She screamed.

"_Thalia_!" I mocked.

"Please."

"Look. She's in a fragile state right now. You guys broke her. You _broke_ a human being. I don't know how your living with yourself. She could have died with her malnutrition! And you called her a little bitch."

"I'm not living with myself can't you see that?" she begged.

"You didn't see her." That was all I said before pushing past her and going back to the room.

Annabeth was asleep and when I saw that I put down the food on my desk and climbed in with her. When she felt my presence, she shifted to wrap her arms around me. and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**WOO! Longest chapter yet! Okay I hope you like it secrets! I plan on posting wayyyy faster than I did last time. Alright I have to work on science home work now. (UGH!) Goodbye my lovely little secrets!**

**-XxSecretxX**


	5. Chapter 5: Killing Me Slowly: Part 1

**Hi Secrets! I'm going to start doing a song to along with the story. AKA whatever song I have stuck in my head at the time. Today's is... I WillFollow You into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. Secrets, I didn't forget about you I just... didn't remember for a while? Gods thats a pathetic excuse. -_-**

**Percy: It really is. **

**Me: I really don't feel like doing this today.**

**Percy: Yeah, well you got to. **

**Me: No.**

**Percy: Secret.**

**Me: I said no!**

**Percy: And I said I want to own a blue candy store! But saying something is never enough.**

**Me: That was really deep.**

**Percy: Yeah, right? Oh no, don't change the subject!**

**Me: I give up. I...I... I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Percy: No one does!**

**Annabeth: That's a lie. I do.**

**Rick: Actually I do.**

**Me: Oh my gods. Thats... thats...**

**Percy: My owner? Yeah.**

**Me: Of corse it is. Now let the secrets read!**

Annabeth's POV

After a couple weeks, I forgave Thalia and Piper. Percy thought I should have waited a month. He is a harsh boy. But after the couple weeks I learned more about him.

He ran this place.

He made it for people who didn't want to be in a gang. People who needed help. However a couple of other people, along with himself, went out to give the gang a good street rep, so no one would mess with them. They currently had a very shaky alliance with The New Rome Gladiators, a group of fighters. Along with them they had alliances with the Party Ponies, a group of healers and fighters, Hunters of Artemis, obviously fighters, and the Nymphs and Naiads, a group of healers.

Percy was a stone cold leader though. Not as stoney as me maybe. But definitely stoney. I think he saw me as an escape from that. I also found out how they got the ham. They had a farm. With animals and plants and all the corny farm things. Except a couple of guards to make sure zombies did't ruin the food. Oh, and it was grown inside a school. Ok nothing like a regular farm.

Piper and Thalia never left my side. I could tell they felt really bad. They always watched me during lunch, offering me their lunches and such. I always said no. No matter how much of their luck I ate, they could never repay me for what I did.

And they knew it too.

Percy and I kept quiet, excluding our friends. I can't say they were surprised. They totally weren't. But they were afraid of us. Whatever I did, Percy backed me up on, and whatever he did, I backed him up too. Between our brawn and my brains, we could hold our own. And every one knew it.

Well almost every one.

One day I was in the gym. The guy in the lunch line was there too. It was just us. I was kicking this dummy's ass when I herd him.

"So, care to give me a lap dance?"

"Excuse me?"

"I herd about your little secret. Your a cheap, stupid whore. Now come here and gimme a lap dance."

He was grinning. How did he know? How?

Thalia or Piper.

It must have been when they were pissed at me for leaving. I should have known better.

I went to him alright.

I acted seductive at first like all I wanted was to get into his pants. Then when was least expecting it, I kicked him in the balls.

"Asshole." I said.

Then he fell to the floor and I started kicking him. And he was screaming. And I didn't stop.

I couldn't.

"Stop!" he pleaded, "P-please stop!"

"You should have thought about that before you said that."

His eyes widened as I kept kicking. He was bleeding out of several places now. I had to keep kicking. Otherwise he wouldn't learn. He would just do it again. And again. And again.

And was not some push over.

I was cold. Heartless even. I never showed anyone what I was feeling. But now? It just spilled out of me.

All my anger at Thalia and Piper. All my sadness for my father. All my hate towards my step mother.

And it felt great.

A few minutes of kicking, and I was out of steam. I stomped my foot down to make it look like I choose to stop. I couldn't look weak. I had to be strong. I looked at him. He was bleeding, bruised, and... close to death, I realized. I had almost beat him _to death_. Oops.

"Don't ever talk to me again. If you do, next time, you _will_ die."

I spun on my heel. And left. He could deal with it, I really didn't care.

Until I passed Percy. Who was walking towards the gym. He winked and I did too. As soon as I herd the door open, I took off.

"ANNABETH?!" I herd Percy yell. I ran to my room. I shut the door and locked it. Percy was only a few seconds behind me. I herd him banging on the door.

"We need to talk about this! _Right. Now_."

And then I realized I couldn't face him. Girlfriend or not, I would be punished.

Shit.

I packed up all my belongings again. I was sick of running. But that was me. Always running. I scrawled out a note and placed it on my bed. I opened up the window of the classroom. And I stepped out. Only this time I didn't feel free.

I felt sick.

**Muahaha! cliff hanger! Sorry so short guys! I gotta go! But I will try to post later tonight! Ok? Song will be the same as this story. So, see you later tonight, my lovely little secrets!**

**-XxSecretxX**


	6. Chapter 6: Killing Me Slowly: Part 2

**Hi secrets! I am SOOOOOO SORRY! I've just had a lot on my plate recently. So many projects and test have been popping up and I haven't had a lot of time! I am soooo soooo sorry. I'm trying to rearrange my schedule so I can have more time to write. Without further ado...**

**Percy: Wait a second here Secret.**

**Me: Dang it.**

**Percy: Well...?**

**Me:... Well what?**

**Percy: Say it.**

**Me: Say what? I just have _no_ idea what your talking about.**

**Percy: Must I call upon my sword.**

**Me: (Shrugs) Do as you wish.**

**Percy: (****pointing Riptide at my throat) Well?**

**Me:... I don't own Percy Jackson. But the plot is mine!**

**Percy: Very good secret. Very,very good. **

**Me: (Growls) Shut up.**

**Percy: Oh your so funny.**

**Me: Just let the secrets read!**

Percy POV

One month. Annabeth has been gone for one month. We looked for her. For one month. Piper refuses to eat. Jason, her new boyfriend (**YOU'RE WELCOME**), has tried to get her to eat. But nothing works. Thalia sits in the gym all day. She sleeps and eats in there. Sometimes, Nico goes in there and comforts her. Most of the time, she's practicing. But sometimes she just sits and stares at the spot where she nearly killed him.

We still don't know what happened with that. Annabeth is not the type to almost kill someone with no reason. But he won't tell us anything. Claims she just attacked her. But I know better. But without her here, she can't defend herself and nearly everyone thinks it's a good thing that crazy psychopath girl is gone. And while Piper isn't eating, and Thalia is living in the gym, I am much worse. I stay in her room. smelling the scent of her on her bed sheets. Crying at the near thought of her. I don't eat. I don't sleep. I feel insane. I feel like I'm dying. I would be fine with that, except that it's a slow, painful death.

Thalia's POV

One month. For one month I've been living in the gym. I don't understand. She's always been the stable one. Now she almost kills someone? That's not right. It's not Annabeth. I know her. He says she just attacked him? No. It's a lie. I can't believe that.

Sometimes Nico comes in here, and locks the doors. He holds me while I cry just stroking my hair. I feel bad for dumping this on him, but he never listens when I tell him not to come back. Once, we fell asleep in here together and I could have sworn I herd him whisper "I love you." But that can't be right. He doesn't even know me. But whats worse is that I might love him too. It drives me insane when he holds me. I just want to get closer. But that can't be right. No, it's not. I must be confusing my despair with love. Yes, that must be it.

Piper's POV

One month. First I could eat. Then slowly I couldn't. How could I eat when she had starved so many times? The answer: I couldn't. Jason tried to get me to eat, but I just ended up retching in the bathroom. So he just comforted me. He's been forcing me to drink water, otherwise I wouldn't be drinking that either. I would die faster. And I couldn't wait. After all, how could I live with myself?

But something just didn't add up about the her almost killing him for no reason thing. I couldn't see what would make her do that. So the answer must be that she didn't.

It's sad. Watching every one deteriorate. Percy is by far the worst. I can't even visit him anymore. No one can. It's like death in there. He just sits there, in her bed, not eating. Not sleeping. Not anything. Once I just went in there and cried with him. Even Frank, Leo, Jason, Conner, Travis, Katie, Nico, Beckendorf, Silena, Grover, Juniper, and Hazel were mourning. For the time they barely knew her, they loved her. We all went out on search parties. We still do. Once we even had a secret meeting. It went like this.

"It doesn't add up," Hazel inquired, "you don't just attack someone and almost kill them. Especially not Annabeth"

We all nodded in agreement. "She's out there. We have to find her. Let's do a search party tomorrow." Percy said.

"She needs us. She's alone and..." I spoke up.

"She's alright." Thalia said finally, "She never needed us. We just needed her. She could always handle herself just fine."

"I know, it's just..." I pushed on.

"I know." Thalia said. "Believe me, I know."

That was how that evening went. We were all worried about her. We were all so worried, but we never found her. But we will. I can... feel it? I hope.

Annabeth's POV

One month. One month I've been with Luke's gang, The Titans. Their cruel and terrible, and I knew it. I had become my worst nightmare. What's worse? I was in a relationship with Luke.

With this gang, it was survival of the fittest. I wanted to survive. Therefore, I would have to be the fittest.

"Woo! Raid!" One of Luke's minions yelled.

Luke was the leader. That's how I became the fittest. He liked my spunk. That and he knew I could kick his ass. I could kick everyone's ass. And they knew it too.

"What?" I inquired.

"We're doing a raid babe. Wanna come?" Luke asked from behind.

_No,_ I thought.

I turned and he smashed his lips on mine. _It's Percy,_ I pretended.

"Sure." I said tearing myself away from him. In all honesty, I hated Luke but, I was currently the fittest. So yes, I had to mess around with him, but I hated it.

I wanted Percy. But they he want me. I knew it. For the short time I knew Percy, I had fallen in love with the ridiculous Seaweed Brain. I... I loved him. But I couldn't go back. If I ever went back, I would pretend that I didn't care. I've been doing that a lot lately.

****Linebreak****

I was running with Luke and a couple other people. I had pack a couple throwing knives, the bronze knife Luke had given me, and a small container of poison for the blades.

Then we stepped on to familiar ground. And I saw it. In bog bold letters. Goode High.

"The Demi-Gods are going down!" Someone to my left yelled.

"The Demi-Gods!" I hissed, "Are you crazy?" I asked harshly turning to Luke.

He narrowed hi eyes. "Are you implying that we can't take them?"

"Yes. I know you can't. That's why your so lucky to have me here." I snapped, trying to cover up for my little slip up.

he narrowed his eyes a little more, but said not a word more. We walked on to their grounds. I gripped my leather knife tightly. They burst through the doors, startling several people in the halls. They started firing their guns, but everyone had started running. They never hit anyone. _Thank the gods,_ I thought. That's when they appeared. Frank, Leo, Jason, Conner, Travis, Katie, Nico, Beckendorf, Silena, Piper, Thalia, Grover, Juniper, and Hazel were there with swords, bows, knives, and even a few guns. Thats when Percy appeared.

"A-Anna- Annabeth?" He looked about ready to cry.

I picked up one of my throwing knives and threw it so it narrowly missing his head.

"She did that on purpose..." Thalia said.

"Hello Demi-Gods. Always a pleasure to see you." I spoke, pushing to the front of the group. Both the Demi-Gods and the Titans looked confused. The Demi-Gods thought I was on their side. The Titans didn't know I knew them. It was confusing to every one. I knew I was the leader raid now. Not Luke. So I gave a command.

"You guys," I barked at group of Titans in the corner, "Keep your guns on them. Every one else look for food." I waved every one off to do their job. I herd several, "What the hell"s and even one "Does this mean she's the leader if the now?" Luke gave me a dirty look as he went to go look for the supplies. I stayed and guarded my friends who looked...

Dead. They looked like I just crushed them. Percy was silently crying, along with Piper and Thalia, who cried quite loudly.

"W-why? Why Annabeth? _Why?!_" Piper screamed between sobs.

I looked at her eyes and held up my hand to the people who were guarding and dismissed them to go look for supplies. "I had to survive." I said when everyone had left us, "I almost killed someone, and _liked_ every second of it. _This_ is what I am now." I said harshly.

"No it's not." Percy looked at me and approached me. His face was still wet from crying but he looked at me, and I saw again what I saw when I came back the first time. Understanding. Suddenly I fell in to his arms, which he so tightly embraced me in, as every one else watched.

"P-Percy, I-"

"No. I know." I was violently shaking now and I choked out a sob. He pulled my face up to his and smashed my lips on his. This time I didn't have to pretend. It was my one, and only love. It was Percy.

"Annabeth, we found some of it, but all the other stuff is in a safe down- _ANNABETH_." Luke had walked in. He was alone.

"Yes?" I said with venomous sweetness.

"You little bitch." With that he attacked me. I threw Percy aside and gripped my knife, blocking his wicked sharp sword. We fought as two wolves would for pack dominance. Relentlessly. His eyes were full of hate. It made me realize he _never_ loved me. I was his trophy to show he could control someone such as me.

Well he couldn't. That was the only thing I could think as I drove my knife into his shoulder. By now I realized that we had an audience. Everyone from the raid group was here watching in amazement.

I pulled out my knife, and then drove it into his chest. 3 times.

I smoothed my hair over and turned to them. "The Titans are... under new management. The Demi-Gods and the Titans have reached an agreement. If you wish to stay here, you may. Otherwise you will go back with... _Kronos_." Kronos was Luke's second in command. A girl threw herself at my feet.

"P-please! I wish to stay here. My name is Calypso, please d-don't kill me." She sobbed at my feet.

"You may." I said, "Anyone else?" No one stepped forward. I hadn't even expected her to. "Never return here Titans. If you shall, I will take you all down, by myself." With that I ushered them to the door, with the assistance of my knife.

I turned to Percy who quickly pulled me in a tight embrace.

"Annabeth? Why did you almost kill him?" Hazel peeked out from behind Frank's torso.

"He called me a dirty, stupid, cheap whore. Then he told me to give him a lap dance. Look I know you all don't think very highly of me right now but-"

"No!" A chorus of that spilt out of every ones mouths.

"Annabeth, you survived. You did what you had to. But that wasn't you. I know you. You're kind, and sweet, and you would never hurt us on purpose!" All of this spilled out of Hazels mouth.

People nodded in agreement, and then Thalia added, "Not to mention you looked pretty bad ass."

I began to cry. I went to Calypso's still sobbing figure on the floor and joined her. We didn't cry because we were sad. We creed because these people's kindness had amazed us. That we were finally out of the Titans. And that we had been through so much there.

Everyone enveloped us in a hug. Then, Percy picked me up, and Leo picked up Calypso, and we moved to my room, where we all wept, and cried, and I tried explained everything to them. Why I left and why I did what did. They kept saying. "It's okay, it's okay. You're with us now. We _love_ you." The last one was mostly Percy, wholes arms I stayed in through out my explanation.

Calypso stayed snuggled up to Leo. It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. We stayed snuggled up with the boys until everyone fell asleep on the floor of my bedroom in one massive dog pile. Before I fell asleep, I faintly herd Percy whisper, "I love you." I pushed myself further into his arms and whispered back,

"I love you too."

And in that moment, I felt some thing. I felt this group of people become inseparable. And I forgot about the apocalypse as I fell into the dreamworld, with a small smile on my face.

**YOU"RE WELCOME. She's back! I'm sorry to make Annabeth slip out of her own character from the book there, but I wanted to but her in the beast mode so you all knew she was capable of doing that before she connected with the group. I'M SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK! Well, until next time, my lovely little secrets!**

**-XxSecretxX**


End file.
